In related art, for example, there has been proposed an air-conditioning equipment management system which “displays a plan view, equipment icons, and operational status of equipment on a Web browser screen on the display unit by using the program, on the basis of the operation data, the plan view information, and the positional information that are received from the communication management unit for operation terminal” (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).